Trip to New York
by kenaLeurei101
Summary: I'M BAAAACK! whew. sorry everyone! hmm, I suggest that you again read from the top, ..anyway, the story is that they went to New York for a competition and there, they meet interesting people and challenges!
1. International Music Ensemble Competition

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro!! ^^

Trip to New York

Chapter One

International Music Ensemble Competition

"Oh no! Don't tell me I'm late again!" I told myself the obvious. Nice weather, but I wonder of the day would be good. I arrived at Seiso Academy, no students visible. Damn, no matter what I do, I'm always late! I'm catching my breath to keep up, leaning on Lily's fountain. Please don't beat me up, Mana-sensei. . . . .

"You're late again!" Mana-sensei said loudly in the classroom when I arrived. She had a long brown hair and hazel eyes. She's a brunette. Her hair is in a jinky, and she looks beautiful. Well, too bad she's so strict.

"Gomen," I replied nervously, grinning and scratching the back of my head.

Sensei sighed, and said, "What am I going to do to you?" more to herself than to me. Please...Don't beat me up... I said to myself. "Okay, I'm not going to beat you up today," Sensei said as if to answer my prayers.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" I said, bowing. Nice! I have a feeling this day would be good.

At lunch break, I went to the roof and practiced a piece in violin. My playing is nice, but when I played the last part, boing! What was that? I sighed. "I can't really get that part," I said to myself, sighing again.

"Hino-chan!" a familiar cheerful voice said. I turned.

"Hihara-sempai?" I said as I saw the usual cheerful green haired boy, holding two colas.

"I told myself that you're here, and you're here," he said as he threw one cola to me, grinning.

"Oh, thanks, let's sit down," I invited, pointing at the cement bench near me.

"Sure!"

"So, still practicing even after the concours?" he asked when we had settled. I nodded.

"I just want to show everyone that I can do it, especially now that I'm not in the same level as you guys," I said. He shook his head.

"Of course you can do it!" he said, turning to look at me, holding my hands, his eyes sparkling. I sweat dropped.

"Ahehehe…..Thanks," I said.

When Hihara-sempai is back on earth, he immediately removed his hands away from mine, rubbing the back of his head. Am I seeing him blushing? Anyway, after that, the school bell rang and he immediately ran, saying, "See you around, Hino-chan!" huh? That was weird.

After class on my way home, Tsuchiura-kun ran to me, catching his breath.

"Tsuchiura-kun? What's up?" I asked.

"Kanayan-sensei said he'll talk to us about something," he replied.

"Oh, okay." We walked together towards the music room.

"Okay, now that everybody's here," Kanayan-sensei started, looking around, seeing that Tsukimori-kun, Yunoki-sempai, Hihara-sempai, Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Tsuchiura-kun, and I are here. "I told you to meet me because we just received an invitation from IMEC in New York," he continued.

"IMEC? What's that?" Hihara-sempai asked.

"International Music Ensemble Competition," Kanayan-sensei replied.

"So that means?" Tsuchiura-kun said. Kanayan-sensei nodded.

"We're gonna participate in that competition,"

"R-really?" I stammered.

"Yes, but the competitors would be a team, each having six members,"

"Six? But we're seven," Yunoki-sempai said.

"That's why I'm meeting you here. To know who'll be eliminated,"

"Oh, that'll be me. So, I'm going home, good luck everyone," I said weakly, going out of the room.

"W-wait! Hino-chan!" Hihara-sempai's concerned voice said, running and blocking my way.

"Kahoko-sempai," Fuyuumi said.

"Okay, you'll be the one eliminated," Kanayan-sensei said flatly. I heard gasps.

"Kanayan!" Tsuchiura exclaimed.

"Why so harsh?" Yunoki-sempai said.

"Well, that's for the good," Tsukimori-kun added.

I saw Hihara throw a look at him.

"Kaho-sempai, daijyoubou?" Shimizu's very slow yet concerned voice asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied, proud of myself for stabling my voice.

"Everyone, I'm not yet done here," Kanayan-sensei said. "She'll be the one eliminated, but she'll be the substitute," he continued. That made me look up, but still facing the door and Hihara-sempai. Hihara-sempai is also looking at Kanayan-sensei.

"So, she's also coming?" Yunoki-sempai asked. Kanayan-sensei nodded.

"Yay! Hino-chan!" Hihara-sempai exclaimed. I turned. I saw everyone's smiling face, except Tsukimori-kun. Does he really hate me that much?

"Okay, so, the competition would be next month. We'll stay there for two weeks. The competition would be participated by musicians all over the world. The first day is used to settle down. The second day would be the opening ceremony; each team should play one piece. The third day would be the competition proper, but the results for who will be the part of the semi-finals would be told the next day. In the fifth day, the semi-finalists would be given a chance to practice. The sixth day is the playing of pieces of the semi-finalists, announcing the finalists the next day. In the eighth day, another practice day. The ninth would be the finals, announcing the winners on the tenth day. The eleventh day is a celebration—eating, talking, etc. the twelfth day is a closing ceremony—each team playing one piece again, and the last two days are free days!" Kanayan-sensei explained.

"Ooohhh…" Hihara reacted.

"How about the fare? The meals?" Yunoki-sempai asked.

"That all would be free—fare for the six competitors only, meal for all the competitors every day, including mentors and substitute. Kanayan-sensei replied, winking at me.

"Nice," Yunoki-sempai said.

"So, it's getting dark, I'm just telling you to practice at least five pieces, including you, Kahoko-chan," Kanayan-sensei informed.

"Hai….." we all said.

"Okay, dismissed," Kanayan-sensei ended.

A/N: so? Is it nice? Please! I would highly appreciate reviews, since it's my first time writing fanfic! XD


	2. Love is in the Air

Disclaimer: i do not own la corda d'oro!! ^^

Trip to New York

Chapter Two

Love is in the Air

The next three weeks after the IMEC is announced, we all are practicing real hard. Each practicing each part, then playing it together. Well, me, as usual, I can't quite keep up. But I can do it! Even if I'm just the substitute, I know I'm lucky to be part of this competition, and that's why I won't break everybody's expectations. Anyway, every time there's a practice together, it is my duty to go to the field and tell Tsuchiura-kun that there is a practice. And we go together to the music room. And that's what I'm doing now.

"Tsuchiura-kun!" I said loudly to him.

"Ooohhh, Tsuchiura, here's your—" one of his friends, Yuzuriha-kun started.

"Don't you ever dare continue what you're planning to say," Tsuchiura-kun snapped, throwing a look at him. They are now stopping the soccer game, walking out of the field, Tsuchiura approaching me.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized not at all apologetic, grinning.

"Sorry about that," Tsuchiura apologized to me. Now that's the apologetic one. I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I replied.

"Wait a minute, I'll just change," he replied.

"Why don't you go with him and help him change?" Yuzuriha-kun started again, in a teasing voice. I sweat dropped.

"Say that again, and you're dead!" Tsuchiura-kun said loudly at him. Yuzuriha laughed.

"I'm really really sorry," Tsuchiura apologized to me again.

"Ahaha, it's nothing, really," I said.

Walking towards the music room, Tsuchiura-kun said to himself, maybe, "Yuzuriha that bastard!"

"You're still thinking about that?" I asked. He sweat dropped.

"Hehe, just don't think about what he said, okay?" he commanded.

"I'm the one who should say that," I said.

"Oh," was all he can say, blushing?

"Just don't think about what he said, okay?" I commanded. He laughed. I laughed too, while we opened the door to the music room and saw that everybody's there, staring at us. Amou-san, ran towards us immediately and took a picture of us laughing.

"I feel like love is in the air," she said, still taking a picture of us, not laughing now.

"W-what are you doing? Stop that," I commanded, blushed a little and blocking the camera.

"What are you doing? They're just laughing a little and you're like that already," Hihara-sempai said, approaching and blocking me to the camera. I saw Yunoki-sempai looking at him sharply and smiled.

"Ooohhh, nice scene," Amou-san said, still taking pictures. We all sweat dropped. I sighed.

"Okay, what's this commotion about?" Kanayan-sensei said behind us, entering the door. When he saw Amou-san taking pictures, he said, "If you won't stop that, I won't allow you to go to New York with us." That made Amou stiffen and stood up slowly, disappointed, saying, "Hai. . . . ." then sighed. We all sweat dropped again.

Okay, so, we already practiced four pieces, all of them had already mastered each, while me, only mastered two. I sighed deeply while playing the violin. Tsukimori-kun, beside me, stared at me when I sighed. Because of the sigh, I was suddenly behind. Everybody noticed this but they just continued to play. Panicked, Tsukimori-kun said, "Just follow my beat," as he tapped his foot. I followed the beat and have successfully entered the playing again. I was about to sigh in relief again when I thought not to.

After the practice, when everybody is already out and Tsukimori-kun is going towards the door, I following him, said, "Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun." He turned and said, "Please don't sigh too much." I sweat dropped. Then there was a click and flash of light from the door. Amou-san showed up suddenly in front of us, grinning and waving her camera.

"Amou-san!" I said loudly, running to catch her.

that's it!! did you enjoy the second chapter?? sorry if it's short..reviews please!! XD


	3. Preparations

kyoneko87: thanks for the correction! ^^

krystal and PrayerSenshi: thanks for the review! ^^ Sorry if I'm not updating so fast. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'oro and any of its characters!

Trip to New York

Chapter Three

Preparations

It's been almost a month and I had only mastered three pieces! Oh no... The thought made my heart's pace grew faster. What if I can't master all? I dismissed the thought from my mind. No, I'm just the substitute, anyway, so it's fine if I didn't master all. But still. I rummaged in my mind while waiting at the field when Tsuchiura is changing.

"Hino-san!" Tsuchiura said loudly, when he had finished. "Let's go,"

When we arrived, the same faces were all I saw. Tsukimori-kun staring at me with seriously annoyed eyes, Hihara-sempai looking at us jealously? No, of course not, sadly maybe and Yunoki-sempai looking at him like his looking at his reaction, Fuyuumi-chan smiling when we arrived, Shimizu-kun yawning then smiling and Amou-san with sparkling eyes. I sighed. Anyway, I'm happy to be with them.

"Everyone, listen up," Kanayan-sensei said loudly to get our attention. "I have an important announcement; the tickets are already given to us, the forms for the competition and other papers. The tickets say that our flight would be next week exactly, in the morning," he announced. Amou-san's eyes sparkled again. "I'm so excited!" she exclaimed.

Anyway, I'm now practicing the fourth piece and they are mastering the fifth one. While playing in one of the music rooms, someone went in. I turned. "Tsukimori-kun?"

"Kanayan said I'll help you…With the practice," he said, not looking at me.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Will you play again, the one you are playing just now," he said. I played it. Honestly, it was really horrible. Ugh. How embarrassing, playing like this in front of someone who seem to hate me real bad. That someone chuckled. I stopped.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"So that's why you've been playing that bad because your posture is wrong!" he said, not answering my question. I flushed. He noticed this and he became serious again. "I'll show you," he continued then took his own violin out and played the same piece. "Observe," he commanded. I did what he told.

Wow, how . . . . . perfect. All the notes are perfectly right. When it's high, it's high. When it's low, it's low. Not like mine, it always is a step higher or lower. And his posture it's really perfect, I can't describe it. After playing he turned. "So, you saw what's wrong in yours?" he asked. I nodded. I took my own violin and played. Thinking of Tsukimori's way of playing, I followed. It was, wait. It was something like this. I straightened my back a little, loosened my grip on my bow and—

"Stop." He commanded. I did. "You're thinking about something else and that made you not to think about the piece," he said. Oh, I had completely forgotten about the right notes! He sighed, irritated. "Here's the right posture," he said as he walk towards my back, took my right arm with the bow, and my left arm with the violin. He positioned my violin in my chin, lifted my right arm and strokes the violin. His body is pushed against mine that I have no choice but to straighten up my back. I looked at him. He is looking at the violin. He's gorgeous, honestly, but.

"What are you looking at?" he snapped. I looked away, blushing real badly. Why am I like this? Stop! Then I heard something fall. It was something like a can, a cola? We stopped and turned and saw Amou-san, taking pictures, Tsuchiura-kun's eyes wide, Hihara-sempai with jaws dropped, dropping his cola and Yunoki-sempai putting his hands in his chin, smiling his somewhat fake smile. How long had they been there? Did they saw me blushing? Oh no, please don't misunderstand, everyone! Tsukimori closed his eyes, emotionless, took his violin and walked to go outside without any word.

"Uhm. . . . ." I started. "What are you all doing here?" I asked awkwardly.

"Kanayan-sensei told me to help you practice," Yunoki-sempai replied, breaking the awkwardness. Tsuchiura-kun cleared his throat. "Me too," he said. Both of them looked at Hihara who's still shocked. Hihara shooked his head as if to dismiss a thought. "Me too," he said awkwardly. "And I followed 'cause I know there'll be something!" Amou-san added. Kanayan ordered everyone? Impossible. How come Tsukimori came first and everyone came the same time? Kanayan-sensei! You set upped us! I sighed really deeply.

After that incident, I talked to Kanayan-sensei and he said that it was just a coincident 'cause Tsukimori is the first one he saw. He said that with a smile in his face, like trying to convince me with his little lie. I sighed. Anyway, Tsukimori won't talk to me and Hihara and Tsuchiura is talking to me awkwardly, and Yunoki is always smiling his fake smile when talking to me. I sighed again.

One week is almost done and we already packed our things for two weeks stay in New York. Wow, New York, I wonder what's the feeling to be there? Yunoki-sempai said that it's really a busy city. You know, when he had already gone there many times. Thinking about what would happen tomorrow if I'm late again, well, I don't want to think about it. I closed my eyes, and slept.

*that's it! How was it? Please leave a review to improve my writing..thanks!*


	4. Awkward

Botania: thanks for the review, please hold on for the next chapter^^

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro or any of its characters except Ji Hu Min and the extra ones.

Trip to New York

Chapter Four

Awkward

"First time!" Amou-san said to me when I arrived in the train station. First time I'm early! Ha! Of course I'll be early, I woke up three in the morning!

"Ohayo. . . . .Hino-sempai. . . . . " Shimizu-kun greeted sleepily.

"You're early for the first time. . . . . Kaho," Yunoki-sempai greeted. Kaho?!?! I blushed a little. Amou choked because of nothing and Shimizu suddenly woke up completely. Yunoki chuckled.

"Just joking," he said, laughing. Well, that's not a good joke. Then something flashed back from my head.

"Haha! You can't catch me Kaho!" Ji Hu Min said.

"I'm almost there!" I said loudly, not sure if it's true. Losing out of breath, I stopped running and sat in the fresh green grass.

"Daijyoubou?" Ji Hu asked, approaching me and rubbing my back.

"Gotcha!" I said happily, touching Ji Hu's hands. I laughing.

"You got me!" he said, laughing and pushing me, making me fall and lie down the grass. He also lied down beside me.

"Nice wind," I commented, closing my eyes. I heard Ji Hu whisper something.

"What?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Nothing," he immediately said, looking away with a red face. Huh?

Anyway, after those times, I heard that Ji Hu Min went back to Korea without any word. We were just six years old back then and that Ji Hu will start his primary school years in Korea since his father's job in Japan is already done. Uhm. . .as far as I can remember, he has black hair and golden eyes. He also plays the violin and is really amazing as a kid. How cold . . . Leaving without telling anything. . .

"Kaho," someone said. I snapped out from my reverie. Yunoki-sempai is so close to me, our faces one inch away. I jerked away and blushed a deep red.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I stuttered. "W-w-what have you just called Hino-chan?" Hihara-sempai added. I turned. Hihara had already arrived. Fuyuumi-chan and Tsukimor-kun is also here, as usual, Tsukimori just standing there not looking, emotionless.

"Hmm?" Yunoki said, turning to look at Hihara. "Ka-ho," he said again, showing his fake smile. My face felt hot again. Even Hihara blushed awkwardly at the sound of my name. Someone cleared their throat. We all turned. Tsuchiura-kun and Kanayan-sensei had already arrived.

"What are we waiting for?" Kanayan-sensei said to break the awkwardness. "It's already 6:30 and our flight is 7:30! We need to go to the airport immediately!" he continued.

The way to the airport was fast. We were silent while traveling, except Amou-san who's sparkling while taking a picture of all of us while we're silent.

Narita Airport was crowded and wide and I'm proud to say that I didn't get lost. The airplane departed exactly at 7:30. Hihara-sempai is my seatmate; Fuyuumi and Amou in front, Yunoki and Tsuchiura at the back, Tsukimori and Shimizu at my right after the aisle, and Kanayan-sensei and someone unknown in their front.

I yawned. I didn't have enough sleep. Closing my eyes, I fell to unconsciousness. I felt someone stiffen.

"H-hino-chan?" I heard a voice. After a moment, he relaxed. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. . . . . .

I woke up after about 8 hours of sleep because of a flash.

"Oops, I didn't turn off the flash, sorry," Amou said. Realizing that I'm sleeping on Hihara's shoulders, and Hihara realizing he's sleeping on the top of my head, we jerked away. I blushed crimson. He blushed scarlet.

"Ooohhh . . . What's this awkward atmosphere?" Amou asked teasingly. She is standing and is facing us now. Fuyuumi stood up, faced us and pushed Amou to sit down.

"Don't disturb!" I heard her whisper. Whisper? That was loud.

"Ahehe . . . Gomen," Hihara apologized awkwardly.

"I'm the one supposed to apologize," I said, awkwardly too.

"Please fasten your seatbelt, we're almost landing," the stewardess informed three times.

That made our awkward conversation stop followed by an awkward silence.

*that was the end of the chapter!! Please hold on a little while for the next one!! Oh, and thanks for everyone who took time to read this fanfic. Please don't forget to review!! Luv yah guys!!^^*


	5. The Deal

PrayerSenshi and botania: thanks for the reviews guys! Sorry for not updating so fast 'cause there's this camp thingy in our school^^

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro and any of its character except for Ji Hu Min, the IMEC Officers and the extra ones.

Trip to New York

Chapter Three

The Deal

John F. Kennedy International Airport is so crowded! We took our baggage and immediately went out.

"The IMEC Information Officer said that there'll be a car that'll drive us to New York City," Kanayan-sensei informed. "Hmm . . . The plate number in NTT101," he continued.

"Uhm . . . Is that it?" Fuyuumi-chan asked, pointing a black Mercedes Benz, followed by another two identical Mercedes Benz.

"Whoa . . ." we all reacted except Tsukimori-kun; and Yunoki-sempai of course because that's what he rides when going and coming back from school.

"Are you from Japan?" the person in the passenger seat who went out from the first Mercedes Benz asked.

"Hai." Kanayan-sensei replied.

"Good afternoon to all of you, we're the IMEC Officers assigned to assist the Japan representatives from now on," the man said. "I'm Takinawa Fuji," he added.

"A Japanese?"Yunoki-sempai asked.

"Hai. Almost all of us assigned to assist the Japan representatives are Japanese themselves," Takinawa replied. "Now you can ride now, please put one girl in each car so that there'll be two boys to guide each of them. So, that orange haired lady," he said, looking at Amou. "You can sit on the third car with that blue-haired and green-haired man," he continued, pointing Tsukimori and Tsuchiura. "You can go there now," as he said the lady driver and the man in the passenger seat of the third car went out and helped them with their baggage.

"Then you, red-haired lady," he continued, looking at me. "You may sit with this violet-haired and green haired man here," he said, gesturing Yunoki and Hihara. Why Yunoki-sempai? I thought, remembering what happened a while ago. And—Hihara-sempai? Remembering again the awkward happenings. A person took my things and went to go in the second car. So that leaves Fuyuumi, Shimizu, and Kanayan-sensei.

I went inside when the person who took my things opened the door. Yunoki in my left and Hihara on the other side.

When Fuyuumi, Shimizu and Kanayan had rode on the first car it started to run and we followed.

"So, I'm Sherry Kanoe, an IMEC Officer. I'm pure Japanese but I grew up here. This driver is Martin Davidson, not at all Japanese, but knows how to speak our language," the woman in the passenger seat said. She has a short brown hair and is in curls in the end. The man named Martin is gorgeous, y'know, American beauty.

"So, now we're going to . . . ?" Yunoki asked.

"New York City. A few miles away from JFK Airport," Kanoe-san replied. Yunoki nodded. He then looked at me and smirked.

"How was your sleep in the plane, Kaho?" he asked, his breath touching my face. I gulped and remembered the airplane scene. I could sense Hihara-sempai's blush and could feel his heart beat incredibly loud. I shook my head and dismissed the thought.

"I slept well," I replied flatly.

"Good. Nice job, Kazuki, she slept well," Yunoki told Hihara. I bit my lip, stopping something fluttering inside.

**No one's point of view**

"Er, I can't take this anymore!" Amou-san said, turning to look at Tsuchiura-kun at her right, then to Tsukimori-kun at her left, then back again. "Do you two don't even know a single word?!" she sighed. "I'm sorry, Mamura-san, Mika-san, I'm a journalist so I can't take silence like this." Amou-san blabbed, making the driver, Mika, and the man in the passenger seat, Mamura to go silent.

"Is it possible that you don't know a single word?" Tshuchiura said, finally talking, clearly irritated.

"Of course not! Words are what surrounds every journalist in the world, it's our—"

"How the hell can we stop you from talking?" Tsukimori-kun asked calmly, but that made Amou-san stop. For a while.

"Ooohhh . . . So that can make you talk. Hee hee . . ." Amou smirked. "So! Let's make a deal! I'll ask each of you a question and I'll be silent for the rest of the travel," she said.

"What if your question is—"

"Fine." Tsukimori interrupted Tsuchiura, making him throw a look at him.

"Okay, I'll start with you Tsuchiura. There's a rumor that you and Hino are dating. Is it true, and if not, do you want something like that to happen, yes or no?" Amou started.

"That's three questions!" Tsuchiura complained.

"There's only one question mark in there," Amou said.

"Oh, hell,"

"Hee hee . . . So?"

"Of course we're not dating and we'll never be. But, if I'll be given a chance, then, why not?" Tsuchiura answered silently, eyes on his lap, blushing.

"Ohmygosh, is that really what I'm hearing?!" Amou reacted, eyes wide. Tsukimori, too, was shocked. Mika and Mamura is listening awkwardly. After a moment that seems like forever, Amou asked. "Okay, now, Tsukimori, why the hell are you not talking to Hino?"

"Because she also won't talk to me. End. Now be silent please." Tsukimori answered, snappy.

"Ah, crap!" Amou ended.

***end of chapter 5! Sorry if I'm quite giving points to Kazuki in the past chapters, I'll give all of them, not to worry! And sorry if they still hadn't arrived in New York in this chapter. Thanks for the effort in reading this fanfic. Don't worry, they'll finally be arriving in chapter 6. Reviews, please, need motivation,XD***


	6. Roosevelt Hotel

PrayerSenshi: Amou's quite useful, right? Ehehe. Thanks for the review.

krystal: don't worry, I'm trying real hard to update fast.^^

Trip to New York

Chapter Six

Roosevelt Hotel

We were silent for the rest of the travel. I didn't thought Yunoki-sempai would be offended when I said "shut up," silently a while ago. I sighed. Even if he already said "it's fine," when I apologized, he's expression is still that offended type. I sighed again. That made Hihara-sempai look at me, raising an eyebrow. I looked at him then smiled I'm-fine-smile, then his expression said no-you-don't. I sighed again and again.

"Bored, Miss Hino?" Sherry, the IMEC Officer asked.

"Uhm . . No, just tired," I replied.

"Don't worry, we're finally here," the driver named Martin said. I looked out the window.

"Wow," was all I could say. It was sunset. And the pinkish, orange, violet or whatever color of the sky is, it just made the view better. The tall buildings, in which all its windows are illuminated by light, the people, walking and busy wearing a coat or something, in a rush for something, the road, wide, full of cars especially yellow cabs. Our car went inside a parking lot of a hotel named Roosevelt (there's a real huge sign). It stopped and Sherry-san went out and opened the door for Hihara-sempai and Martin-san for Yunoki-sempai's.

"Er, thank you," Hihara said, feeling embarrassed because a girl opened his door.

"Thank you," Yunoki thanked, naturally. I went out in the left side. When Yunoki saw this he immediately walked away.

"A . . Ano . ." I started. "Gomen," I continued in a whisper. I sighed.

"Let's go, Hino-san!" Hihara invited excitedly. "Everyone's there," he continued as he grabbed my wrist and walked towards the door where Shimizu-kun, Fuyuumi-chan, Kanayan-sensei and Yunoki-sempai are. Sherry, Martin and the two men in the first car took our luggage.

"How was your first sight of New York, Hihara-kun, and Hino-san?" Kanayan-sensei asked.

"It was amazing," I said. Hihara nodded in agreement.

"Heya!" Amou's voice shouted. We all turned and saw Amou-san, Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiura-kun approaching. They were both silent. "It's so nice to be free!" Amou-san continued.

"What do you mean?" Hihara-sempai asked.

"Ahaha! Nothing," Amou replied.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing much, anyways, let's go inside and see the amusingness of the Roosevelt Hotel!" she continued. We all sweat dropped. Noisy as ever. I chuckled.

We all went inside just in time to see a crowd surrounding some group of people. The crowd seems to be journalists.

"Another representatives!" one man in the crowd shouted. They all turned. Almost all went to approach us. We stopped.

"Don't worry, they're from the paper. They're assigned to take full coverage of the competition." The man named Takinawa Fuji informed.

"Oh . . " Kanayan-sensei said.

"Uhm, good evening, Takinawa, may I interview them for a while?" the man who shouted asked. He has a blond hair. "Okay, so, good evening to all of you, we're from the Major Metro paper, I'm William Johnson. Uhm, what country are you representing, sir?" he asked Kanayan-sensei.

"The land of the rising sun, Japan," Kanayan replied proudly.

"Nice one. And the school your from is. . ?" he asked Amou-san now. "Seiso Academy! The best school for musicians and dreamers..." she replied.

"Ahaha. . Good. . Uhm, how many are the participants?" he asked Fuyuumi-chan.

"Ano..we're..six," Fuyuumi answered shyly.

"Aww..what a cute girl," he commented while writing in his real thick notepad, with Fuyuumi blushing.

"Are you all confident?" he asked Shimizu-kun.

"Me..of course..and I can feel that the others too..Even if they..and me..are a little nervous..we still have this confidence that can make us do our best.." Shimizu answered in his usual sleepy voice, though now, he's not sleepy at all. And that's amusing. William was nodding. While writing, of course.

"What was your way of practicing?" now he asked Yunoki-sempai.

"We practice a piece by ourselves first and then eventually practice together," Yunoki replied. I looked at him guiltily. Why won't he forgive me?

"Okay..What was your first impression of New York?" he asked Hihara-sempai.

"Amazing!" he replied enthusiastically. We laughed. "What a cheerful man," William commented.

"Korea's here!!" someone shouted. Those entire journalists around us went to the Korea representatives. "Thank you Japan!" William said, running towards the other competitor.

"Let's go," Kanayan-sensei said. "Hai.." we all replied. I turned to look at the Korea representatives. Though, I can't really see them because of the journalists blocking them. I know they're amazing. Best musicians in Korea? It makes me nervous even if I'm just a substitute. While staring at the crowd, I'm sure I caught a glimpse of someone with black hair and golden eyes…Ji Hu Min?! I stopped walking and started to run towards the crowd when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned.

"Where are you going Kaho? Do you know this hotel? What if you'll get lost?" Yunoki-sempai asked.

"Sorry.." I replied while looking at the floor, without knowing if I'm apologizing for being insistent or for the happening earlier.

"It's fine. Just don't go anywhere without accompany." He commanded.

"Hai.." I said as he detached his hands from mine and started to walk towards the elevator.

When we arrived in the fourth floor, all I saw are rooms with color brown majestic doors. In the middle of the fourth floor is a counter. They said that our rooms are 377, 378, 379 and 380.

"So..the three of you, girls," Kanayan started, "Would be in the room 377. Then Tsukimori-kun and Tsuchiu—"

"No way," Tsuchiura interrupted.

"It's for both of you, so that you'll learn how to be friends with each other," Kanayan said.

"Che, friends? We will never be," said Tsukimori.

"Okay okay, stop that, I'll sleep with Tsuchiura," Hihara said.

"Okay then, Tsukimori and me, that is, then Yunoki and Shimizu. Is that fine?" Kanayan said.

"Hai.." we all ended.

This room is sooo wide. This only have two beds though, but it's sooo wide that maybe the three of us can sleep in one bed. The walls are cream colored. The floor is tiled, but it has a real wide carpet. The curtains are covering the window, so I opened it and saw the whole New York.

"Wow..." I whispered. Amou-san is taking a picture of the view now. "Amazing..." Fuyuumi-chan added. After looking at the view, we all changed our clothes and went down to eat at the very fine restaurant. Oh, this is sponsored by IMEC so I shouldn't miss the chance!

*that was the end! Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for taking time in reading this fanfic. The next chapter would be interesting, so watch out!*


	7. Truth or Dare

PrayerSenshi: Wow…you do read fast huh? xD

Sagittariusleo: Here's the next chapter!^^

Botania: Hope you'll like it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own La Corda D'Oro!

Trip to New York

Chapter Seven

Burp! That was deliciously yummy! We're now going up to be ready to bed, when… Is it really Ji Hu? He doesn't have the same warm expression, though… I'll go see him anyway, tomorrow. That's it. I'll go to him and ask if he really is, Ji Hu Min. But wait, isn't that embarrassing? What if he's not him? Well, but if he is, him, then it'll be good. What if I'll just wait for his name to come? Or I'll just ask others for his name. Eesh, I hate this feeling when I should do something but it feels kinda wrong or something like that. I don't know. Maybe I'll just wait and confirm if he really is him. But I can't take that long! Maybe I should—

"Hino-san? Are you fine?" Tsuchiura-kun made me jump as I snap out of my reverie. It took time for me to recover, though.

"What? Oh, uhm… yes," I replied. "I think so," I added. "I mean, I'm just thinking about some stuff,"

"Uh huh? Are you sure? You're kinda looking in there, somewhere," he said, pointing in my area in my front. Oh. We are now walking towards our room. When I was ready to lift my hand towards the door knob, Amou shouted. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ah hell. I have a bad feeling about this.

"I won't play," I said together with Tsuchiura-kun. We stared at each other.

"No one's exempted," Amou said. "Even you, Kanayan-sensei." Eek. Seriously?

"No way am I playing kids games." Kanayan-sensei said.

"No way are you going to escape. Even if you won't, I will think of something. Hee hee…" Amou smirked. Uh oh, Amou would do anything just to get what she wants. "So? Are you not playing?" she asked me and Tsuchiura sweetly.

"Uh…we'll play," we said as we sweat dropped.

"Now! I'll spin the bottle!" Amou said excitedly. I'm now here in our room, sitting in the wide carpet with Amou, Hihara, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Shimizu and Fuyuumi. When the bottle was spinning, the tension around the circle increased. It slowed down then all eyes were sharply looking at the bottle. Finally it skid to a stop and was pointing to Fuyuumi-chan. She blushed. Huh, she sure blushes immediately.

"So, Fuyuumi-chan! Truth or dare??" Amou asked.

"A…Ano…uhm…truth…" Fuyuumi said.

"Okay! Who wants to ask something to her??" Amou said. We were all silent. "No one? Then I would. Fuyuumi-chan!" Amou continued, making Fuyuumi jump in nervousness. "What do you want in a guy??" she asked. Wow. Thinking about it, I haven't have an idea in Fuyuumi's love life. No one has ever mentioned. Though it would be better if he'd ask for the name immediately, but maybe that's so much. All of us were silent and was looking at her.

"I…I…L-like a guy who's…" Fuyuumi started. "Who's??" Amou asked eagerly. "Who's r-r-roman-t-tic." Fuyuumi finished with a sigh of relief. Hmm, nice choice. Romantic men are my type. Oh, not really my type. But being romantic would be a huge plus points in a man's positive characteristics. Ji Hu Min…he is romantic. I've known him for some years and what I've observed is that he'll always go to our home early in the morning so that we'll go to the playground together. Also when he knows I'm tired, he would let me sit in a bench then bring me my favorite cola. He would then play his violin. Then after that he'll bring me home, make me laugh while we're walk—

"Tsuchiura-kun!" I jumped. "Truth or dare??" Amou asked.

"Now way am I going to tell the truth," Tsuchiura said.

"Okay so, dare?? Who wants to order him??" Amou asked us. We were silent yet again. She sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Tsuchiura! Come here." She ordered. Tsuchiura stood up then approached Amou. She whispered something to him that only they can here. He then went back to his place and sat. his face looked kinda pale and nervous.

"Next!" Amou shouted.

"That's it??" Hihara-sempai asked.

"Yep!" Amou replied. The bottle was spun again, until it slowed and stopped. To me! Uh oh.

"Hee hee…Hino-san! Truth or dare??" Amou smirked. I gulped.

"D-dare…" I said.

"Okay! Then who would—?"

"M-me…" Shimizu interrupted. We all looked at him. "Gomen, Hino-sempai…but, I observed that…you and Tsukimori-sempai…won't speak at each other…so…I would order you to go invite him to play Truth or dare with us…" Shimizu said slowly.

"Oh. It's nothing, Shimizu-kun." I said. It really is. But…I'll go to Tsukimori-kun? Ugh. He'll just end up getting mad at me. "If he won't play, you'll have to answer a question!" Amou added. Speaking of, why won't he talk to me? Oh. That violin incident. Eesh, that was embarrassing. I stood up and went to go to the other room. Amou was about to stand up with her camera when I heard Yunoki said, "Leave them." Okay. Now I'm nervous. I slowly opened their door in the room 378. He was there, looking out the window while playing his violin. Wow…he's so amazing…

The creak of the door made him stop and look at me with his sharp eyes. I swallowed.

"Gomen gomen," I said, bowing. "I…was just told to do something…" I started.

"What?" he asked with clear irritation.

"Can you…join our game? Uhm…if not, I won't force you…uhm…sorry again…" I replied as I started to turn towards the door. I sighed. I would rather answer the question than face this guy in here. Creepy.

"You know," Tsukimori said. I turned. "Why come here and disturb me when you already know I won't join. It's kinda irritating." I gulped. "Heh, what Kanayan did was more irritating." He continued.

"Uhm…sorry about that…I talked to Kanayan-sensei about it so don't worry…" I said.

"Worry? Why would I?" he asked coldly. That's it.

"Why are you like that to me? Well, I know you hate me. Why? Did I do something to you to hate me like that?" I said. Uh oh. What am I saying? Crap. Now he'll be more pissed.

"You didn't do anything. I don't know either, but just seeing you make me wanna—?"

"Oops, wrong door. Sorry," someone said. I turned. In the door was a beautiful woman with blonde hair that is long and wavy, and gray eyes, and pale skin. Wow…gorgeous…

"Who are you?" Tsukimori asked sharply.

"I told you, w-r-o-n-g d-o-o-r," she spelled nonchalantly. Is she not feeling the irritated aura of Tsukimori?

"Oh. Whatever. Now what are you standing there for?" he said. His irritation seems to fade, though.

"Oh. Whatever." She imitated. "Sorry again!" she ended, then winked at Tsukimori. Uh. What was that? Was she flirting? No no no, what am I thinking? I turned to look at Tsukimori and saw him shook his head then said, "Che," with a little smile. Wait a minute. Am I seeing some love aura in here? Gotta go.

"Ano…Goodbye…" I said to him and went to the other room. Walking and thinking, Amou appeared in front of me.

"So?? Not successful??" she said then groaned in disappointment. "Why are you like that? What did he say to you? Yo!" Amou said, waving a hand in front of me. I could feel all eyes staring at me. She sighed. "Here's your punishment. Tsukimori, Tsuchiura, Yunoki, Hihara and Shimizu. Who do you like best?" she asked.

***weehee! That's the end of the chapter! Did you like it?? Reviews please!***


	8. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda d'Oro!! :D

Trip to New York

Chapter Eight

Memories

Uh oh. I gulped. I looked around to see the impatiently waiting eyes on me.

"Th-that's…" I stuttered. "Unanswerable…" I said.

"Of course it is! You just have to say a name," Amou-san said.

Well, thinking, all of them is nice…well, a little except Tsukimori-kun. Uh, no, a whole lot except Tsukimori-kun…

"Ano.. I would choose—"

"Another wrong door??" a voice interrupted. We all looked at the door. Oh! That's the blonde girl that went inside Tsukimori's door, too!

I heard groans of disappointment. Haha! Thanks to this woman, I escaped the two most I thought are inescapable scenes. Hmm, I think I'll get along just fine with this woman.

The woman sighed. "Sorry sorry. Oh, you're the one earlier at the other room," she said, pointing at me.

"You know her, Hino-chan?" Hihara-sempai asked behind me.

"We just met at the other room, when I thought it's the room I'm looking for. Hmm, where the heck is he?? Are you Japan representatives? Do you know where the Korea representatives' rooms are?" she answered for me and asked us.

"Alena??" another man's voice said from outside.

"Oh! Ji Hu! That's really you!" the woman said. I choked. Ji Hu?!! The man with black hair and golden eyes appeared in the door. He kissed Alena's hand. Is this for real?? Ji Hu, realizing we are looking at them, went inside and bowed.

"I'm sorry for—"

"Ji Hu Min," I interrupted unconsciously. I felt every pair of eyes on me. Oh. Embarrassing. I looked at him, in his golden eyes.

*flashback*

"Oohh...You have cool eyes, Ji Hu!" I said. We're sitting in our secret place in the grass field somewhere.

"Dad said these are the only ones I got from my mother," he said. "Oh, she's not even worth calling a mother," he continued. "She abandoned me when I was a child. She left me to uncle, the one I'm calling dad right now and she never came back…" I looked at him. He is closing his eyes right now. So that's his story. What will I do? Hug him? Pat him? Tap him? I sighed. He always cheers me up when I'm sad. And now I don't even know what to do.

*present*

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Ji Hu asked. _Who are you?_ Uh… In this very moment… I feel like all those times we were together… Those memories with him… Had just shattered… With my heart…

"Are you crying?? Hey!" Hihara-sempai asked as he shook my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, did I do—"

"Please get out at this moment," Yunoki-sempai interrupted Ji Hu as he walked forward. Ji Hu went out, looking at Hino worriedly. The moment he was out, Yunoki-sempai closed the door. There was silence for a moment. I fell on my knees, don't know what to do.

"Uh—Hino-chan??"

"Hino-san??"

"Kaho??"

"Hino-sempai,"

"I'm fine… I just want to sleep… Can you allow me to…?" I said weakly walking towards my bed slowly.

"Of course, Hino-chan, let's go out everyone," Hihara-sempai said as he walked out and looked at me worriedly. Everyone else followed until Amou-san and Fuyuumi-chan was left.

"Are you really all right, Hino-san?" Amou asked as he sat beside me in my bed. I shook my head.

"Why, who's that man, sempai?" Fuyuumi-chan asked, sitting in my other side.

"Ji Hu Min. We were neighbor… They are rich, and had a big house, but that doesn't keep us from playing together… We played every day and every night, and we won't stop until we are injured…" I laughed weakly. "But one day… While I was waiting for him in our secret place, he didn't come… I waited until twilight… Until one man in suit and shades told me… That I won't see his master ever again..."

*I guess that's it!!! Whew. It's been so long since I've last updated. Haha. Anyway, please leave a review!! I need your comments and suggestions. ^^ .And thanks for taking time in reading this!! xD*


End file.
